Wireless audio systems allow users to playback audio from an ever growing number of play back capable electronic devices. For example, smart telephones and tablets are able to wirelessly stream radio stations and videos stored in the cloud. Typically, these devices have insufficient audio output capabilities because they are not primarily designed for such use.
Furthermore, speaker systems that are installed within a home for the purpose of audio playback are contrary to the nature of untethered devices. These devise are tethered to a stereo receiver by an auxiliary cord for a hard wired connection. Even wireless connections to the stereo receiver require wires for output. Speakers are connected to the speaker by speaker wires. Some expensive speaker systems still need to be connected to an outlet for power.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for pairing a smoke detector based audio system with a mobile device for wireless audio that overcomes these shortcomings in the prior art.